Naruto: Rise Of The Storm God
by Dmdarts
Summary: Leaving Naruto on this Own during the training trip to do his so-called reasearch Jiraiya Comes back to find Him gone with no trace. Watch as Naruto becomes the weilder of a new Summoning contract and his rise to Become the Storm God.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Rise of the Storm**

**God**

**I own Nothing in relation to Naruto.**

**Otogakure **

Orochimaru smirked as he looked at Sasuke as he was training he knew after all the drugs and the training that he and Kabuto had done to the Uchiha would undoubtedly make him stronger _" Even better for when the time comes for me to take over his beautiful body………. Ku ku ku ku" _he mused in his mind. He had heard that a year ago Jiraiya had taken Uzumaki on a training trip. _" Him training more like showing the brat some tricks the leaving to do his perversions….. no matter it'll be better for me in the long run" _he mused.

As he continued to look at the Uchiha's training his stomach's began to feel as though it was burning, figuring it was just the effects of the body he was in deteriorating he paid no mind to it opting to ignore the pain. As the minutes ticked by the burning began to slowly increase and he could fell his insides practically vibrating, as it continued to increase he retired to his room to rest.

As the hours passed he could feel as though something was moving around in his body, now he knew something was wrong the body he was occupying couldn't possibly be doing this as the burning continued he knew of only one thing he carried in his stomach…………. and that was the Kusanagi sword _" But surely it couldn't be causing this pain"_ not knowing that else to do he regurgitated the snake that held the sword and had it release the sword.

As the sword came out of the snakes mouth he immediately felt the sensations in his body come to halt he signed in relief and turned towards the sword and his eyes widened in astonishment. The Kusanagi was glowing……… and finding no other words to describe what he was seeing as he looked at it _" It's trembling and shuddering but why…….."_ he reached towards the sword and picked it up it started to shake his entire arm _"It feels like it's trembling in barely repressed joy!!"_ he thought with shock any other thoughts were halted as he felt Kabuto approaching his chambers placing the sword on the table beside him he prepared to speak with Kabuto as the door opened he turned towards the Kusanagi for a split second and saw that it had stopped glowing it wasn't even doing anything remotely strange it was just laying there. But even as he turned towards Kabuto he knew deep down it was a sign but of what?

**Konoha**

Tsunade signed as she laid back in her comfy chair in the Hokage's office she had just returned from teaching Sakura for the day. She gladly took a bottle of sake and popped open the cork and took a swig and turned towards the window deep in thought, it had been a year since the blonde haired brat had left with Jiraiya on their training trip and she hoped that they were okay.

She had come to think of Naruto as the little brother she once had………… that didn't mean that if Jiraiya corrupted him she wouldn't beat the pervert out of him. She grinned thinking about the bet they had made before she and become Hokage. Just from the sheer determination the brat had she know he would go through with all his promises.

Even if she wouldn't admit it she missed the little gaki. She turned back towards her desk to begin the bane of her job as the Hokage………. paperwork. She grumbled about beating the little "blonde haired brat" for making her take the title of Hokage. As she continued to woke through her paperwork she glanced at the framed picture on her desk it was of her, Naruto, Shizune and Jiraiya celebrating her acceptance to become Hokage in a tavern before they returned to Konoha.

After smiling at the memory she turned bake to her paperwork when a faint crack caught her attention looking at the source of it she paled.

There was a crack running right though Naruto separating him from the rest of the group since he was the one starting the picture on the left. She stood up and shouted "Shizune!!!".

She turned towards the window when Shizune barged into the office "Get me the lottery numbers for today" she barked. At this Shizune looked a bit confused but nodded and left. _"Please… please let me be wrong"_ she thought.

After a few moments Shizune ran back into the office and handed the numbers to Tsunade closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she took out her ticket and compared the numbers _" Twenty-four…. I have twenty-four…… thirty-five……. I have thirty-five…six-teen……… I have six-teen…. five……. I have five……… twenty….. I have twenty…. Ten……. I have ten"_ the blood immediately drained from her face she had won and it was one of the biggest jackpots they had ever had. Shizune noticing her mentors state was at her side " What's wrong Tsunade-sama" she spoke. Tsunade turned to her trembling and stuttered "I-I I……w-won".

At this Shizune became pale "What's happening?" she whispered at this Tsunade pointed at the picture when Shizune turned and looked at it her heart clenched something was going to happen and it was going to happen to her little brother. "Naruto……" she whispered looking out of the window along with Tsunade.

**Shack Near the Borders of Kumo**

"Stupid Ero-sennin" Naruto grumbled. The toad sennin had left Naruto as he had done frequently to go and do his _research. _But he was okay with it he was used to be left on his own even when he was little for some reason he couldn't remember parts of his childhood it was as if there were hole and every time he would think about it the end result would be one massive headache.

Right now he was reading up on seals he wanted to make sure he had the right ones for the technique he was going to try. He had heard from Jiraiya how he had come across the toad contract. Apparently he had tried the _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ after molding the necessary chakra and had performed the jutsu even though he had not signed any animal contract at the time and he ended up at Mount Myobokuzan or the toad mountain.

He figured that if Jiraiya didn't have the time to train he would go there to see if the toads had any advice for him. After practicing the seals for a minute he sat down and molded the appropriate amount of chakra and preformed the jutsu and in a poof of smoke he disappeared.

**Unknown Location**

With a poofing sound Naruto appeared in midair after flapping his arms for a bit he gave up with a shrug and folded his arms and feel earthward with a thump.

As he got up he started looking around to see if he had any idea were he was. He was currently at a lakes edge turning around he saw a forest that seem to stretch on for miles next to the forest was a hilly area that as you looked on you could see that it was attached to a huge mountain, at the foot of the mountain was a huge cave.

As he finished surveying the area he turned back towards the lake and sat down if it was on thing he knew it was that he was not at the toads mountain this place didn't even come close to the description that Jiraiya had given him.

He sat down and tried to keep himself from panicking. He was taking deep breaths when the sound of splashing water lifted him out of his funk and what he saw shocked him to his core it was a massive snake it was even bigger than Orochimaru's boss snake Manda but this serpent had white and green scales and the water glistened on it. It's stomach was pure white while it's back was a mixture of white and green.

But that was not what had amazed him what did that was the fact that the serpent had _Eight Heads and Eight Tails._ He stood shock still as the giant serpent rose out of the water and slithered towards him he tried to move but his body would not listen to his brain and he just stood there as the snake circled him then lowed it heads down to eye level and looked at him and hissed softly in a surprisingly feminine voice "And what would a ningen like you be doing in my land hmm".

Naruto looked at the snake in shock and stuttered "I-I…….. was trying out the summoning technique to see what summons I would be aligned with if I did not sign the Toad contract…. and I ended up here".

The serpent coiled up around Naruto and looked at him "So you tried to summon an animal without knowing what you would summon and ended up here?" she hissed at this Naruto gulped and nodded. "Aren't you going to call Orochimaru?" Naruto asked looking up at her.

"Orochimaru who is this Orochimaru?" she asked looking at him curiously. "What do you mean who's Orochimaru!!! He's your summoner…. come to think about it I thought that you would have eaten me by now" saying the last part quietly.

At this the snake looked miffed "And why would I do that and for the last time who's Orochimaru?" she asked. At this Naruto looked at her in surprise and saw that she was indeed telling the truth about Orochimaru.

"I thought you came from the snake contract Orochimaru is the snake sannin and summoner he also is the one who wields the Kusanagi" he told her. At this the eight headed serpents eyes widened and she shook with barely suppressed rage "How dare they!! Manda and his spawn were supposed to guard the sword until someone I chose came to wield the sword" she hissed as she uncoiled herself from around Naruto.

After she got her emotions under control she looked back at Naruto and saw that he was shaking _"That's right in this form he would easily be scared of me……… I better change"_ and with that she began to shrink catching Naruto's attention.

As she steadily shrunk her heads melded together and became one head as her tails resided back into her body and she became smaller and human shaped. As the transformation ended there was a flash of bright light which temporarily blinded Naruto as his eyesight returned to him he was met with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

She had silky smooth black hair that reached down towards her midback, her face was the epitome of beauty which no words could possibly describe. Her skin was creamy white and smooth with no blemishes she had perfect hips and sexy legs that seemed to go on forever they ended however at the pair of the most pretty feet he'd ever seen in his life and she was barefooted.

She wore a regal kimono which hugged her hourglass figure tightly showing off all her wonderful curves and her bust was large but not overly large it looked perfect on her body.

He was currently gaping as he watched her saunter up to him she grinned mischievously and placed her hand under his chin "See something you like hmm?" with that she closed his mouth with a smack which caused him to sputter and her to burst into laughter.

"But how summing animals don't have a human form" he asked as he looked at her. she grinned "They don't…… me on the other hand lets just say that I'm special"

"Now come on we have certain things to discuss" she spoke as she began to lead him towards the cave at the foot of the mountain. He was half way there when he realized that he hadn't gotten her name or even given his name to her as yet he called out to her "Wait what's you name?...... Mine is Naruto Uzumaki". She slowed for a moment and looked back at him and smiled "Mine is……Shiroi…… Shiroi Akuhei nice to meet you Naruto-kun" the endearment at the end made him blush as he followed her into the cave.

**Jiraiya**

He signed as he walked the path towards the clearing he had left Naruto in as he walked the weather beaten path towards the clearing he mentally prepared himself for the shouting that was to come. _"Maybe I could show him a bigger version of the Rasengan and get him to learn it al least that will keep him of my back for the time being……… then afterwards I could go visit the local hot spring for some research he heh he.."_ he mused. However he did not expect to walk into an empty clearing.

Jiraiya was close to pulling out his hair when his upcoming panic attack was momentarily stopped by two poofs of smoke. Reading himself for a possible attack he did not expect to see two small and old toads.

"Fukasaku-sama Shima-sama what are you doing here!?!" he near shouted. Both toads looked at Jiraiya seriously and choose not to reply instead Fukasaku spoke "We came here to tell you that Naruto-chans name has been burned off of the contract".

At this Jiraiya's face was drained of it's blood "But that only happens when………" at this Shima spoke "Hai it happens when a summoner has been killed or they are dead". At this Jiraiya turned away "No I won't believe it……. he's not dead he can't be dead…… it's impossible" he whispered. At this both Shima and Fukasaku looked at Jiraiya sadly "There's nothing that you could have done about yo-" Fukasaku was cut off however when Jiraiya shouted "It's not possibly there would have been at least a struggle if I in any way know Naruto………. I'm going to head back to Konoha and inform Tsunade of his disappearance after investigating the area more thoroughly" with that he took off to search the surrounding area for any scent or sign of Naruto. Shaking their head at him sadly both toads returned to their home land, neither party noticing the small form of a green serpent poofing away.

**Konoha Two Days Later**

Jiraiya entered the village slowly he had found no clue if Naruto was killed, captured or anything else his scent had seemingly vanished into thin air along with any sign of him.

But he knew that no matter what Naruto was still alive where he didn't know but he was sure another thing he was sure about too……….. was the fact that Tsunade would beat the crap out of him for losing her little brother and Shizune would probably gladly join in on it with her, he shuddered he knew what was to come it would be better if he just took it like a man.

He stopped at the Hokage's tower and took a deep breath and began to walk up the steps. He knocked on the door and heard a crisp "Come in" and walked in.

As he entered the Hokage's tower he was greeted with the sight of Kakashi team eight and their sensei Kurenai. At Jiraiya's arrival they looked surprised but Tsunade looked grim along with Shizune. They both stood up when he entered however and Tsunade spoke with a hard voice "Where's Naruto Jiraiya?".

At this Jiraiya nervously looked at the inquisitive face of the rest of the people in the room and said "Should we discuss that in present company Hime?". Tsunade slowly walked out from behind her desk and stood in front of Jiraiya "Yes they do I was about to send them after you and Naruto to check up on the two of you……. so now I'll repeat the question…… where…..is…..Naruto?"

At this Jiraiya hung his head and whispered "I don't know I lost him two days ago and I haven't been able to figure out where he is…….. his name has been burned off the summoning contract" at the last part Kurenai, Kakashi, Shizune and Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Jiraiya you know what that means?" she whispered as she looked at him. At this Jiraiya met her gaze defiantly "He's still alive I know it there was no sign of a struggle and if you know Naruto as well as I do then you know with him there would have been one". She looked at him and turned around "You better hope that he's okay……. or else I'm going to make all my beatings to you look like Childs play got it?".

At this Jiraiya gulped and nodded. Seeing this Tsunade turned toward Team Eight their sensei and Kakashi "Kakashi you and Kurenai along with her team are going along with the pervert to see if you can pick up any scent any trace of Naruto got it….. if you get any see where they lead if not you are to report back to me and give me all the information that you've collected….. is that understood?".

A resounding "Hai!!!" was her answer and they along with Jiraiya left to find Naruto. When they left she walked towards the window and looked out at the rising sun _"Where ever you are Naruto I hope that you are still alive…… no I know that you are still alive I just hope that you're okay………… little brother"_

**Shiroi's Summoning Plane**

As they walked into the cave Naruto could not see anything but darkness, all he could use for directions were the sounds of Shiroi's bare feet against the cave floor, just as he was going to ask how much longer they were going to be walking he saw light coming from far ahead after a few moments of walking they entered what appeared to be a throne room.

There were carvings of snakes all around on the wall they were all colored in different colors but almost all of them were bright colors. Directly behind the throne in that was in the center of the room there was a gigantic picture of a massive Eight headed snake it was in sparkling green all in all the pictures and the paintings looked amazing and beautiful to say the least, and directly in the middle of the ceiling was a chandelier what was giving light to the entire room.

Shiroi walked straight towards the throne and sat down and focused all of her attention on Naruto after a moment of simply staring at him she spoke "I want you to tell me all the going ons of the outside world and leave nothing out tell me everything about yourself and also this supposed…… Snake sannin" she hissed. Naruto looked her straight into the eyes and stopped for a moment there was something there it was like he could get lost in her golden silted eyes while they looked dangerous there was a warmth there that he liked and without even knowing that he was doing he told her everything.

From his childhood to Sasukes betrayal to even the fact that he couldn't sometimes remember parts of his childhood he told her everything not leaving out a single fact…… he even told her about his crush and promise to Sakura. He had also told her of the greatest secret that he held……… the fact that he was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the fact that the Akatsuki were after him. All the while Shiroi had on a neutral face to everything she heard at the end of everything Naruto told her she got up and slowly walked towards him.

As she stood before him she looked deep into his eyes and pulled him into an embrace and whispered into his ear making him shudder "I will make all your pain go away……. I will train you, make you stronger, give you the attention that you have been seeking all this time all you have to do is trust me….. I know that all you have heard about the Snake clan will make that hard do to put I ask you to give me your trust and sign my summoning contract to summon me and my kin…….. it is time that the divine serpents return to the outside world to bring hell to Manda and his vile summoner and show those against you that you can truly do when you have the support and friendship of our clan…… so what do you say Naruto-kun will you trust us, will you give us a chance to help you with your dreams and ambitions?" she released him and looked into his eyes waiting for his answer.

He pulled away so that he could look at her better "Yes…… I'll sign your contract……. but what about my other contract with the toads……. what will happen to it?". At this Shiroi frowned "Your signature probably burned out when you entered this land so there's nothing to worry about……….. I hope that you are prepared I will run you into the ground with this training and I will make sure you get stronger". at this Naruto grinned.

"Well then bring IT!!!"

**The name Shiroi Akuhei means White Hydra.**

**Okay I'm throwing out another story that I've had in my head for a while I plan to update Return of the Maelstrom either today or tomorrow also I plan on redoing A new Era. A big shout out to Namikaze09 thanks for the help dude. Anyway please review tell me what you think about the start. Well Ja Ne!!!**


	2. Eight Heads Vs Eight Tails

**Eight Heads Vs Eight Tails**

**I Own Nothing in Relation to Naruto or Final Fantasy or the swords that are used in this story.**

_Previously _

_ As she stood before him she looked deep into his eyes and pulled him into an embrace and whispered into his ear making him shudder "I will make all your pain go away……. I will train you, make you stronger, give you the attention that you have been seeking all this time all you have to do is trust me….. I know that all you have heard about the Snake clan will make that hard do to put I ask you to give me your trust and sign my summoning contract to summon me and my kin…….. it is time that the divine serpents return to the outside world to bring hell to Manda and his vile summoner and show those against you that you can truly do when you have the support and friendship of our clan…… so what do you say Naruto-kun will you trust us, will you give us a chance to help you with your dreams and ambitions?" she released him and looked into his eyes waiting for his answer._

_He pulled away so that he could look at her better "Yes…… I'll sign your contract……. but what about my other contract with the toads……. what will happen to it?". At this Shiroi frowned "Your signature probably burned out when you entered this land so there's nothing to worry about……….. I hope that you are prepared I will run you into the ground with this training and I will make sure you get stronger". at this Naruto grinned._

_"Well then bring IT!!!"_

**_One Year Later_**

**Border Of Fire Country and Lighting Country**

There was a tiny poof of smoke in a clearing in the forests the stretched the border of lighting country as the smoke blew away it revealed a small red colored snake with yellow strips crisscrossing along its back.

The snakes tongue flickered in and out of it's mouth steadily as it tasted the air in the clearing and the forest. It's head turned as it seemingly surveyed the clearing and the forest edge after a minute of looking around the snake started to grow rapidly.

The snake continued to grow at a startling rate until it was the size of a small house as it stopped it opened it's jaws wide and lowered it's head to the ground until the bottom of it's jaws touched the ground.

Inside the snakes mouth a figure sat Indian style with his eyes closed as the snakes jaws touched the ground he opened his eyes revealing a pair of piercing cerulean eyes that were slitted barely for a few moments before they returned to their normal circle shape and stood up still hidden in the shadow and began to walk out of the snakes mouth.

As the figure walked out of the snakes mouth past it's huge fangs the sunlight rained down upon him revealing him to the world. He had deep blue slitted eyes and canines that jutted from his upper lip.

He wore a black long sleeved shirt with black cargo pants that had numerous amounts of pockets and a silver lining going down the sides and black ANBU styled shinobi sandals that stopped above his ankles and wore black fingerless gloves with metal plates on them.

He also wore a tight muscle shirt that hugged his body and showed off his well defined physique and over this he had on a white short sleeved haori, which looked exactly like the Yondaime's except this one had blue flames dancing along the edges of the coat and sleeves. Strapped to his back was a massive blade it was as big as Zabuza Momochi's Kubikiri Hocho it looked like it was made out of different blades put together it was called the **Fusion Sword. **As the sunlight streamed across his face it was revealed to be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he had just returned fresh from his training with Shiroi from the summoning land.

The blade he carried on his back was a gift to him from Shiroi for training hard and it symbolized their pact with one another. The blade itself according to Shiroi was the brother blade to the Kusanagi.

The Fusion sword itself was made up of six blades put together the first was named Vigilante which is the main blade it consists of a long hilt wrapped in a red material, a distinctively large hand guard which the other swords are locked into, a wide length of blade, and an equally long but thinner length ending in a point. The main blade is the only sword among the six that is double-sided.

The main blade has two forms. In the first, the appearance is as described above, with the blade of the sword appearing to be one solid length of metal except for the transition between the wide and thin halves. In the second, the blade is pulled in two lengthwise; the edges are locked apart and a complex inner portion of the sword is visible.

Vendetta is a Hollow blade. The hollow blade does not have an inner core as expected for a sword. Rather, it is essentially (though not exactly) a thick sheet of metal folded in a V-shape when looked from above, the edge of the sword being the bottom point of the V, with its lower one-third of its length wrapping around a red double-hilt.

Merciless & Avenger are back blades. The back blades are identical long swords, mirror images of each other, with one straight edge and one saw toothed edge, with a long black hilt for each. These two swords are attached to the back of the main blade, on both sides of the main blades back edge, with the saw-tooth's pointed forward toward the hollow blade.

Ascalon and Sidewinder are the side blades. The side blades are identical, mirror image dagger-like swords, though they are still quite long. They are single edged, with a gear-like mechanism between the hilt and the blade that allow them to fold up like a switchblade. It is in this folded form so that the two blades are locked onto the two sides of the assembled sword, with their edges turned towards the main blade at the front of the sword.

All in all, the sword to him was awesome and he was really honored to receive such a gift from Shiroi. It was given to him at the end of his training as Shiroi used it as a motive for him to keep working hard but now he was back again in the elemental nations.

As he turned around to the snake that he had just exited, he found that it had already returned to it's smaller size and he grinned "You know I always thought it was cool the way you guys can change your size and everything, especially when I travel in your mouth and everything…… also, you have great breath by the way, very minty."

The snake hissed humorously at Naruto's pun **"And you didn't taste as bad as I thought you would……… but on to more serious things, don't you have something to do that's more important than compliment my breath?"**

At this Naruto sighed _"Not even out for an hour and I have to work nice"_ he mused to himself sarcastically. He looked at the snake then crouched down to eye level with him "Alright then Nagi, what info do you have for me?"

At this the now identified Nagi answered **"I haven't got around to check my other associates from the other villages but I have checked with my Kumo one. It seems the they have two containers.** **One is a female named Yugito Nii she's the container of the Nibi no Bakemono apparently she's very close to the Raikage. From what I've heard, they have a father/daughter type relationship. Now the next one I know you'll be interested in. His name is Kirabi and he is the brother to their Raikage E and the container of the Hachibi no Kyogyu and is very powerful?"**

At this Naruto widened his eyes just for a fraction of a second before returning to normal "_So they have two containers huh?" _he mused in his mind before turning his gaze to the little snake before him "So do they know about Akatsuki and the threat they pose?"

At this the little snake shook his head "**Apparently they've mostly closed themselves off from the world and most of the info in it. They mostly train hard and focused their time on building their forces".**

At this Naruto shook his head and got lost in though for a few moments before looking back at the snake grinning. "Well then why don't I inform them? And besides, I haven't been in a real fight in so long and it'll be great to go all out against someone strong especially if they are containers for the other bijuu."

Nagi looked at the grin and shuddered "**Only you would think to do something as suicidal as infiltrating Kumo…….. but hey I like a good fight as well as the next person so how are we going to do this?"**

At this Naruto grinned and held out his hand to the snake allowing it to slither up his arm then took off into the tree tops heading to one of the mountains surrounding the village of Kumo "I want you to sneak in and find out where Kirabi is then you'll return to me and tell me what you've learned." By that time they had arrived on the small mountain's peak.

He let down Nagi and then he took the Fusion Sword off his back and stabbed it into the ground. He sat down Indian style and closed his eyes. Nagi looked at him with curiosity etched in his eyes. "And what will you be doing in that time? " At his question Naruto smirked with his eyes still closed and replied "I'm going to be calling _it_ to me hopefully it'll cause him some pain when it comes out… think of it this way it'll be a taste of the pain he'll feel before he dies when we encounter him."

Nagi hissed cruelly **"I really wish I could see the look on his face".** With that he slithered away down the mountain towards Kumo and disappeared.

It was half an hour later and Naruto had finally managed to clear his mind and began to call out in his mind _"Come to me… Kusanagi… come."_ He had called four more times until he faintly felt a whisper it sounded like "_Master"._

**Hidden Base: Rice Country**

Orochimaru was now wheezing and coughing like an old man in his sick bed. He had just taken the medicine that Kabuto had provided but it had done nothing but dull the pain. The body he was currently in was slowly deteriorating and he knew it would only last about another year. _"Soon Sasuke-kun I'll have that delicious body of yours and your eyes will be mine ku ku ku". _The Hebi thought with a look of glee in his eyes.

The pain had seemingly disappeared and he he started to breath slowly on the pillow and his futon. All of a sudden there was a pulse going through out his body and something jerked and pulled within him. Then for some sudden reason it stopped and he was now clutching his stomach in pain and sweat was pouring from his face.

That was when he felt a huge jerk and a bulge appeared on his belly. It looked like a handle and it was currently pushing against the skin of his stomach from the inside desperately trying to come out and then it pulled back into his stomach. Orochimaru was clutching his stomach even harder and his breathing grew faster. _"There's only one thing that can do this it has to be Kusanagi I ughh. "_ Clutching at his stomach to the point where it started to bleed a little, he opened his mouth as wide as he could and spat out a long green snake, that appeared on the floor writhing and struggling as it coiled and uncoiled itself continually while with Orchimaru watched the scene before him with wide eyes.

Then as suddenly as it stopped and he leaned forward looking at the motionless snake. It then busted into a shower of gore blood guts and all showering him and the bed he was in revealing the Kusanagi glowing on the floor. Suddenly it rose up off the floor glowing even more brightly and it started spinning rapidly until it looked like a white circle was hovering in midair in front of him.

Then it came to a complete stop pointing right at him like time froze the blade.

Then suddenly it shot forward with the speed of a bullet, shocking and scaring the Sennin as it streaked toward him. it was only because of his experience and speed that he was able to duck in time as the sword passed straight through where his head had just been shaving off a couple strands of hair from his head.

He turned around just in time to see the sword smash into the wall behind him going straight through it and by the sound of the noise it seemed as though it had smashed through all the walls that it came across.

Even as Kabuto came sprinting into the room Orochimaru was still staring at the hole in the wall with the blown up snakes head sitting on top of his.

**Mountain**** Peak**

As Naruto focused and called Kusanagi again, he heard something streaking through the air behind him. Without even looking, he held out his hand and felt a handle smack into his palm. He opened his eyes and gazed at the sword he held in his hand. As he looked at it he couldn't help but remember what Shiroi had told him.

_Flashback_

**_"So the Kusanagi is rightfully mine since you chose me right?" Naruto asked as he looked at Shiroi. "Yes and no since you now weild my contract you are recognized as it's master and you can call it too you and it will come, but to completely weild it's full power, the sword itself must accept you as its master. Only then will you be able to fully weild the blade to it's fullest potential."_**

**_Naruto gazed at her for a few moments before asking "And how would I know if it accepted me?" At this Shiroi smirked a bit before replying "The sword itself is sentient. It will test you and don't ask me how because even I don't know. If it accepts you it'll glow and morph from it's weaker form to its original form of which is stronger than it's hidden form." She answered. Naruto couldn't help but have a look of awe at what he had been told._**

_Flashback End _

As he gazed at the sword in his hand he mused to himself "_Now what will you do Kusanagi? Will you accept me as your master or will you not?"_ What happened next shocked him out of his musings. The sword had began to glow a mixture of green and yellow. It glowed brilliantly and he covered his eyes with his hand when it pulsed and sent out a shock wave that rippled throughout the mountain range.

When he felt it safe to look what he saw completely shocked him the sword had changed into a magnificent O-Katana. The blade glowed blue, the guard was rectangular and gold with an engraving of clouds circling around where the blade joined the guard, the handle of the sword was a beautiful work of art as it was light green with a gold diamond shaped pattern running down the middle.

He could literary feel and see the power leaking off the sword as he continued gaze in at the beautiful blade. What he seemed not to notice was the gathering of clouds above him which were circling the mountain peak. It appeared as though the clouds in the area were being sucked towards the area he was in.

Having no clue of what was happening, he decided to summon Shiroi to see if she had any input on what had happened. He and Shiroi had agreed that whenever he summoned her if he wanted her in her full battle mode he had to put forth the required chakra but to summon her in her smaller one headed size he only had to put out the smallest amount of chakra.

Biting his thumbs and running through the sequence of hand seals he slammed his hand down on the ground and shouted _Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shiroi Akuhei._ In a puff of smoke she appeared in her small state even though she was about thirty feet long.

She looked around for a minute and then looked back down at Naruto **"So Naruto-kun any reason you've called me out hear?"** At this Naruto just held up the O-katana in his hand. Seeing it Shiroi seemed slightly shocked but then chuckled she slid up to Naruto then coiled around him and her head appeared, resting on his shoulder.

"Care to tell me what's so funny?" Naruto asked her. At this Shiroi answered "**I had a feeling that it would return to it's most powerful state if it chose you as it's true master."** Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "And what does that mean?" She chuckled before answering **"In that form the sword is no longer known as the **_Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi_** it is known as the **_Murakumo-no-Tsurugi_**and to see why it's called that you just need to look up."**

Hearing this Naruto frowned and looked up and what he saw shocked him to the core. The clouds in the sky had completely encompassed the mountain top in a twister of clouds with him and Shiroi in the eye of said twister.

He smirked as he looked at the sword then held it up and pointed it to the sky the clouds immediately began to darken, turning into thunder clouds then he flicked the sword and brought it down to his side and as soon as he did, the clouds were dismissed with a pulse clearing the mountain peak.

At this Shiroi hissed humorously "**It seems that you are all set now…but how are you feeling now that the seal has been removed?"** At the question Naruto raised his hand and placed it behind his neck rubbing on a spot behind it as he remembered what had happened.

_Flashback Start_

**_"So what's wrong with me again?" Naruto questioned Shiroi. "You have a malfunctioning memory seal it seems that it was placed there to store a memory and when you reached an appropriate age it would be released but it seems that someone who didn't know a lot about seals placed a memory suppressor seal right over it causing it to malfunction."_**

**_"So can you remove it"? he asked her. Shiroi nodded. "Yes I can but remember when I do this you'll probably suffer through a huge amount of pain when you go through the memories that were stored… are you sure you want me to remove it."_**

**_"Yes I want you to, whatever it is I will just work through it." At this he strode over to the table in the middle of the room and laid back down on it. Shiroi looked at him "Prepare yourself I'm going to remove them both at the same time."_**

**_ Naruto just nodded, seeing this Shiroi placed both of her hand of a spot and focused her chakra as her hands glowed blue a small seal array appeared it looked like two tattoos laid over one another. She shook her head at the crudeness of the seal work and focused her chakra into it and said _**_Fuin: Kai** as soon as the word were out of her mouth Naruto dropped unconscious**_

**_._**

**_He opened his eyes and looked around, only finding himself in darkness. "Huh were am I the last thing……" it was then that Naruto recognized the place as his crummy apartment back in Konoha. He ran straight into the bathroom and received the shock of his life. Looking into the room he saw his six year old self brushing his teeth in the sink._**

**_It was then he remembered that it was a memory that he had to go through he walked out of the room and sat down at the end of the bed waiting for his six year old self. He didn't have to wait long because his six old self came out of the room and went to the window looking out down at the street below it was then he heard himself speak "I really wish I could go out that way even if I can't celebrate my birthday I can still have fun at the festival…….. stupid Jiji forbidding me from going". _**

**_At this Naruto went over to him and looked out of the window and saw the people milling out around the streets below they were dressed up and seemed to be having fun it was then he realized "Of coarse every one celebrates the defeat of the Kyuubi on October tenth… my birthday….. but why would Jiji-" he was cut off however when his smaller self began to sing to himself "Happy birthday to me... happy birthday to me"._**

**_As he saw himself singing to himself he felt something warm and wet slid down his cheek. He raised his hand up wiping away what looked like a tear "Huh? why am I crying?"_**

**_Suddenly their was I pounding on the door and he saw his little self look at the door in panic then he sprinted into the bathroom and locked himself into the room. Naruto just stood there confusedly looking at the pounding at the door then at the bathroom where his smaller self had just run into._**

**_Just then the door groaned and collapsed and four masked men run into the looking all around as if they were searching for something it was then that they saw the locked bathroom door._**

**_One of the men slowly walked up to the door pressed himself up to the door and whispered softly "Come out come out little Kyuubi… we won't hurt you… much" at this the rest of the men giggled. Hearing this Naruto suddenly got a sick feeling in his stomach. _**

**_The men hearing no reply began pounding on the door shouting and yelling they continued for sometime when the door started to groan then it collapsed and the men rushed inside they came out slowly dragging Naruto's smaller self out by the collar of his shirt._**

**_Naruto's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't speak he couldn't move he just stood there as the men tied his smaller self to a chair with his back facing outwards and his chest facing the back of the chair. As they finished one of the men strode forward and whispered into his ear "Now we'll make you feel the pain that we felt six years ago…….little Kyuubi" with that he stepped back and took out a long rope whip with small knot on it every centimeters al the while his little self was begging them to stop the men just chuckled it was then the one that held the whip raised it and brought it down._**

**_It was then that the screaming began. The begging, the tears, everything was so… so horrible. Naruto didn't know who was screaming anymore. He didn't know if it was himself of his smaller counter part but he knew he felt every whip stroke, he felt every knot digging into his flesh, every tear, every rip in his flesh he felt it. He screamed and screamed until he could feel the wet and warm blood pouring down his back._**

**_At the moment the men had lost themselves in the pleasure in causing the Kyuubi so much pain that they completely forgot to put a gag in his mouth but who were they kidding the screams were like music to there ears. The last thing that Naruto screamed himself hoarse was "Kami what have you fools done!!" It was then everything went black._**

**_As he was floating in the darkness, Naruto was assaulted with the memories of every glare every stone that was thrown he could feel the hatred of everyone._**

**_Just then, everything came back into focused and he found himself to be wrapped up in a bundle of cloth as he raised his hand to try to get out he realized that his hand were pudgy and small it was then that he realized that he was in baby form. Raising his head he looked up and saw a beautiful red headed woman looking down at him with tears in her eyes and she was terribly pale._**

**_She spoke in a small whisper "Naru-chan I know you won't be able to remember any thing so I've made this little seal so that your father and I can say goodbye to you our own way. My name is… is Kushina Uzumaki and … I-I … I'm your mother Naru-chan". As she said those word tears began to slide down her face landing on Naruto's cheeks they were hot and warm._**

**_"I know that I won't be able to be there for you Naru-chan but this way you know who I was and you know that I love you always… I don't have much time left Naru-chan so I'm going ask you…. to promise me when you view this memory that you'll become a powerful ninja and you'll give me some beautiful grandkids to watch over right… goodbye little Naru-chan… re..mem..ber that….I'll always….. love you."_**

**_As she finished Naruto heard the distinct flat line of a heart monitor in the back round it was then someone picked him up out from his mother's arms as the person held him up he turned his tiny head and looked at his mother in the bed his eyes were closed……she was dead._**

**_He looked up and received the biggest shock of his life, he was in the arms of the Yondaime Hokage and he was crying "Know that your mother and I will always love you Naruto even if we can't be there for you as a mother and father should have and I beg that you find it in your heart to forgive me for sealing the Kyuubi into you, and the last thing I've sealed my techniques into a special blood seal on your arm only you will be able to unseal it and know where it is even my sensei doesn't know that I've sealed them into your arm I hope you use them well and remember that we'll always love you no matter what."_**

_Flashback End_

After that he had awakened crying and screaming and Shiroi calmed him down by allowing him to cry in her arms. When he had told her everything that had happened even Shiroi did not show it she was burning with anger at the village of Konoha and she had vowed in her mind that Konoha would see just who they had tormented and thrown away.

It was after that he had thrown himself into his training he had learned everything that Shiroi had taught him. He had discovered the special capabilities of the _Kage Bunshin_ and he had used them to master all the techniques that his father had left him in the seal in his arm.

He had also realized that after the seals had been removed that he had begun to think clearer and see things differently so much that he had began to hate Sakura for everything that she had done to him. "_Which baka throws himself at a girl who continues to bash his head in" _he mused. Then he came to Sasuke while he knew he still thought of Sasuke as a brother he knew he had to get over that "_Which brother would drive a fucking Chidori through your fucking chest"._ And for the promise he made to Sakura well he would still keep it… but he never did promise her it wouldn't be in a body bag.

He had master all snake related techniques that Shiroi had taught him and he had even mastered his fathers famed _Haraishin no Jutsu_ all thanks to the shadow clones it was after that he had started to work on his elemental jutsu's it was then that he had received another shock he found out that he had three affinities he had water, wind and lighting and the most shocking thing about the three affinities all of them were abnormally strong in him. He had taken to trying to combine them after he had the chakra control needed to do them and found that he could perform _Ranton_ jutsu's quite easily. He had also taken to trying to learn sealing and had become almost seal master level all thanks to his _Kage Bunshin._

After being quite for quite some time Naruto turned to Shiroi "I'm okay no worries…… oh yeah I'm going up against the Eight-tails in a couple of hours I'm going to call you out if he transforms it that okay with you?".

At this Shiroi hissed humorously "At long last I can be in a battle again it has been quite some time and finally we can show the world the power of the true serpent clan". With that she puffed away back to the snake summoning land.

Shaking his head Naruot sat back down waiting for Nagi to return he did not have to wait long however as Nagi came slithering up soon.

"Have you found out where he is Nagi?" Naruto asked. At this Nagi nodded his head and hissed "Yeah they say that he's at training at Unraikyo the Storm Cloud Ravine". "_The Storm Cloud Ravine huh lets see how strong you are"._ He mused he turned to Nagi "I thank you for your services, I'll see you later but right now I have a wild Bull I need to tame" with that he restrapped the Fusion blade on his back and sheathed Murakumo as soon as he did it turned into a snake and wrapped itself around his right arm and disappeared into his skin turning in a tattoo of a snake coiling around his arm, after that he took off running and jumped off the mountain peak about halfway down he disappeared only to reappear down in the ravine in the water and he took off running towards Unraikyo.

**Unraikyo**

At the entrance to Unraikyo a dark-skinned man possessing a muscular build, as well as white hair and beard was walking out. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo that says "iron" (鉄, _tetsu_); and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn he also had on oval-shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also had on a white-colored one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure Jōnin, with a red rope tied around his waist, white hand-bands, and a white scarf around his neck and on his back were seven swords that were strapped on to his back. He was Killer Bee the Eight-Tails container and he had just finished training and he was going out for some lunch.

He was humming a rhyme as he was walking down the stairs that lead up to Unraikyo as he was half way down he saw some one sitting Indian style on the clearing just at the foot of the stairs apparently waiting for some one as he drew closer and closer to the person the rhyme he was going to sing out died in his mouth never to come out in the airways at what he saw it was apparently the "_Yondaime Hokage of Konoha!!!" _he shouted in his mind. When he reached down the foot of the stairs the person spoke up

"You know I've been waiting for you to come out for about half an hour now you know".

At this Killer Bee decided to forget rhyming to speak to the apparent Fourth Hokage "And what would the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha want with little old me hmmm?" at this the person chuckled.

"I know that I look like my father but I didn't know that we looked that much alike… allow me to introduce myself I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki". At this Killer Bee looked shocked "That begs another question why would the son of Yondaime seek me out?" he was starting to get some of his playfulness back now he realized that the person was not Minato Namikaze.

"Aren't you the container of the Eight-Tails" Naruto questioned. At this Bee danced around a bit and said "It's Eight Tails-sama to you". at this Naruto grinned "I see so you are then so must know about Akatsuki… right?".

Bee looked confused for a minute rapping forgotten "Akatsuki"?. Naruto chuckled "They are hunting people like us you know…… the other containers." Bees eyes widened "Hunting people like us!!....... wait then you're a container too!!". Naruto simply grinned "The Kyuubi jinchuuriki at your service…… and now I'll be willing to trade info to you if I get a fight all out against you what do you say?"

"_The Nine- Tails huh". _He mused "Fine…. we'll see what the Bull can do to the Fox… but one question before we start… why do you want to fight me?". At this Naruto got up and pulled out the Fusion sworn he had stuck into the ground and pulled it out and hefted it over his shoulder and scratched his head with his other hand "Well you see I haven't gotten to fight a real fight for some time so I kind of want to go against someone strong". At this Bee grinned "Well then come on".

At this Naruto grinned as he crouched down and jumped into the air and started to spin himself Bee was, about to rap but Naruto came down so fast he barely had the time to pull out two swords form his back to defend himself from the powerful attack, that came down with so much power it pushed Bee down into the ground creating a crater, after pushing against each other for a minute Bee managed to push Naruto away from him.

"Phew you really are strong" Bee commented at this Naruto simply grinned and replied "So are you". just as he was preparing to attack again "I've got energy to spear and sparkling charm the eight tailed beast a Killer Bee rockin the Melody OH YEAH!!".

At this Naruto face planted but before Bee could start again he disappeared and reappeared behind him and brought down the sword hard as Bee was hard pressed to block it. they continued to clash repeatedly blade against blade neither of them pushing back until Bee jumped back and took out all seven of his swords and threw them up into the air.

He caught one in his mouth, one in the gap between his neck and shoulder, one in left arm between his upper arm and fore arm, one between his stomach and his thigh, one behind his left knee, one in under his right armpit and the last one between the upper arm and forearm of his right arm. All in al it was the most bizarre swordsman pose ever then he shouted "Now you're gonna feel my hooks!".

Seeing this Naruto held out the Fusion sword and unlocked Vendatta from it so now he held the Fusin sword with just five swords sealed together and in his other he held Vendatta he crossed them in front of him in an x-shaped guard.

Seeing he was ready Bee began to spin rapidly towards him and the buzz saw of swords crashed into Naruto but his swords held strong. Seeing that he was getting no where Bee jumped back and got back into his pose before he had attacked and he pushed lighting chakra through the swords and jumped towards Naruto they met with a crash that threw up smoke around the place when it blew away Bee stared at Naruto in surprise he had expected that his blades could not be blocked because of the lightning chakra but he was wrong Naruto blocked the swords by channeling his own lightning chakra into his swords. They continued to clash against each other continually without either getting the upper hand.

Getting tired of getting nowhere Bee jumped back and resheated his swords and yelled "Now it's time for number eight Oh Yeah!!". As he said this he was covered by the Hachibi's cloak with two tails at the same time Naruto reattached Vendatta to the main blade and held the sword up as his cloak wrapped around him with two tail seeing that Bee wasn't going to use his swords as he stabbed his into the ground and prepared for a full out taijutsu battle both crouched down at the same time and jumped towards the other their fist met each other's in the middle of the clearing and it blew away rocks from the clearing in shockwave. They continued in a titanic clash between containers each hit sending a shockwave through out the area shaking the mountains nearest to them in the ravine, as they sped towards each other for another clash Naruto feinted to the right causing Bee to prepare to block in that area when Naruto grabbed him by his left hand and spun him around quickly and smashed him into Unraikyo's entrance.

As he was getting up his skin started to peel off rapidly as Bee took the full form of the beast sealed within him he had transformed into the Hachibi no Kyogyu a massive Bull with eight tails as he finished transforming he looked down at Naruto who was staring at him "Well aren't you going to transform or not?". At this Naruto chuckled "And lead Konoha right to me I think not but don't worry I have the perfect person for you to go against". With that he ripped off his left sleeve revealing a tattoo of a giant Eight Headed serpent coiling around his arm he bite his thumb and smeared some of his blood over the tattoo and ran through the hand seals then he slammed his hand down onto the ground calling out _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ there was a massive poof of smoke and the ground shook as the smoke blew away it was revealed to be a massive Eight headed snake staring down the Eight tailed bull.

As the two stared down each other Bee made the first move as he began to charge up a _Menacing Ball _ seeing this Shiroi pulled back a bit to get some space between them "You ready Shiroi?" Naruto asked as he began to run through had seals rapidly on top of the middle head. "Yeah I am let's blow this thing" she said as all eight of her mouths opened wide. At the same time bee shouted out "I'm gonna Bully you" with that he let loose the _Menacing Ball_ just as he let it loose Shiroi's heads breathed out eight streams of white hot fire that combined together and met Bee's attack in the middle of the battle field between the two of them just as they met Naruto finished his technique and shouted as he let loose a massive stream of air _Fūton: Daitoppa_ (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) the massive amount of air reached the flame breathed by Shiroi making the flames grow at least five times there size at the same time a massive explosion shook the entire ravine and even reaching Kumogakure as the two attacks blew up.

**Mountain Path Leading to Unraikyo**

"What the hell was that?" a females voice shouted it belonged to a beautiful blonde woman with her eyes slanted making her look a little like a cat. "How the hell should I know that Yugito?" a male voice retorted. At this Yugito glared at him she turned back the way the explosion came from "Come on Omoi Karui lets go see what happened" at this both Omoi and the dark skinned female now identified as Karui nodded as they took off as they reached the edge of the mountain top what they saw shocked them to the core they saw Bee in his full Bull form facing down an equally massive Eight headed snake with a the Yondaime Hokage on top of one of it's heads. At the same time one thought ran through their heads "_Holy Fucking Shit"._

**I hope that you guys out there can forgive me for taking so long with getting this out but I was swamped with a ton of home work not to mention I have midterms coming up I haven't had the time to get this up but I'll try my best to at least update my stories once or twice a week. Oh yeah **_Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi_** means Grass Cutting Longsword it was changed to this name from **_Murakumo-no-Tsurugi_ ** according to Japanese mythology which means Sword Of The Gathering Clouds of Heaven I used this as the original form of the Kusanagi because it works well with the Storm God name so I guess you can see where I'm going with this. Oh and to me putting in the Fusion sword from Finale Fantasy anyone who played the game and watched Advent Children would agree with me that it is a badass sword. Oh yeah shout out to Namikaze09 thanks for the help and allowing me to bounce my idea's off of you. Anyway people you know the deal please review let me know what you think about the story so far and to all you people who reviewed the first chapter thank you that was the most reviews I've had for one chapter I hope you guys review I want to reach one hundred thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: The Rise of The Storm God**

_**I don't own anything in relation to Naruto or anything that has to do with Final Fantasy.**_

_Previously_

"_What the hell was that?" a females voice shouted it belonged to a beautiful blonde woman with her eyes slanted making her look a little like a cat. "How the hell should I know that Yugito?" a male voice retorted. At this Yugito glared at him she turned back the way the explosion came from "Come on Omoi Karui lets go see what happened" at this both Omoi and the dark skinned female now identified as Karui nodded as they took off as they reached the edge of the mountain top what they saw shocked them to the core they saw Bee in his full Bull form facing down an equally massive Eight headed snake with a the Yondaime Hokage on top of one of it's heads. At the same time one thought ran through their heads "__Holy Fucking Shit"._

**Valley Of Clouds and Lightning**

Yugito could not believe her eyes, right below her in the valley she could see the two titanic beasts facing off. the massive form of the Eight tailed beast facing a gigantic serpent of eight heads _and _eight tails…….. and the most mind boggling thing about it all was the figure atop the massive serpents head……….. it was the man all shinobi's had heard stories about…………… the Legendary Yondaime Hokage of Konoha.

She turned towards Omoi "You have to go get Raikage-sama!!!". At this Omoi looked as though he was going to object but before he could Yugito snapped at him.

"You and I both know that there is nothing that we can do right now even if I were to transform…….. I would only be getting in Bee's way with the way he fights when he's gone full eight tails…….. now go tell him everything!!".

Nodding once Omoi disappeared in a poof of smoke. Once he was gone both Karui and Yugito turned towards the battle that looked as though it was going to start anew below them.

**Valley**

As the smoke cleared Naruto and Shiroi both were looking at Bee closely for any movement with Bee doing the same thing both of them knew the importance of observing their opponent for any sign of movement, suddenly a small piece of rock fell off of the mountain side and fell with a thud to the ground.

At the same time the massive Ox gripped the ground with both his hands in the ground then it suddenly propelled itself forward towards Naruto and Shiroi.

As the titanic Ox sprung at them Naruto crouched and started to gather chakra with Shiroi doing the same as he gathered enough his hands formed a half ram seal and just as the Ox was about to land a massive punch he muttered _Shushin_ .

As soon as the name of the jutsu was spoken Naruto and the gigantic form of the Eight headed serpent both turned into a massive amount of water which splashed down into the water that was already in the valley leaving a confused Ox in their wake.

As the giant Bull was looking all around it for the elusive serpent and it's summoner it never noticed the rising water behind it all of a sudden the water took the form of the Eight headed serpent along with Naruto standing on top of it. As soon as Shiroi appeared she sped forward in a flash and coiled up around the Ox and started to squeeze the massive Ox.

As the Eight heads of Shiroi surrounded the head of the Eight tailed Ox Naruto grinned atop of one of Shiroi's heads "Well Bee it looks like I wi-….. huh". He turned his head for a bit and then he heard it again it was a faint whistling sound along with the faint sound lighting crackling.

As he found the source of the sound he turned his head in the direction of the noise and saw a giant of a man covered with what looked like crackling yellow chakra and he was heading through the air straight towards him.

As Naruto looked at him it was then he realized what the chakra covering the man was it was lightning chakra _"Shit I can't get hit with that especially not now and I can't use the Haraishin now I haven't quit gotten it down….. well it's too late to dodge anything now so" _with that in mind he began to gather chakra in the area's he knew he was going to be hit and braced for the impact.

And impact it was the massive figure of Kumo's Raikage Ē slammed into him with a crunch and he was blasted off of Shiroi and smashed bodily into the side of a mountain in the valley creating a massive crater in it's side and sending Naruto deep into the mountain itself.

As Ē dropped back down on top of Shiroi he jumped back up into the air intending to slam into on of Shiroi's head but before he could she released her hold on Bee and rushed towards the crater where Naruto was smashed into.

The Raikage dropped down to the bottom of the valley as soon as he touched the ground Samui, Shi, Darui, Karui, Omoi, and Yugito appeared next to him both Shi and Darui stepped forward preparing hand signs for techniques to use on the massive serpent that was blocking their way to the crater in the mountain but before the could Bee dropped down in between the preventing them from attacking.

"Bee what the hell do you think you are doing!!!!" Ē shouted as he powered down his _Raiton no Yoroi_. Bee's flak jacket was ripped off and he had a few scratches here and there but other that being out of breath he was fine.

"I'm preventing you fools from attacking the guy you just sent into the mountain side" he barked back to his brother.

At this Yugito chose to speak up "And how the hell did the two of you begin to fight anyway……. I thought the Yondaime Hokage was dead".

At this Bee chuckled "He's not the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha he's…….. the Yondaime's son."

The shock and astonishment on every one's face was amusing to say the least just as Yugito was about to speak up again someone else spoke up "Sheesh you people act like it's unbelievable for the guy to have a son".

At the sound of the voice everyone turned to see Naruto standing and leaning against Shiroi's tail which was coiled protectively around him. Seeing the looks he turned towards Bee "You didn't tell them why we were fight as yet did you?". At this Bee shook his head.

Naruto chuckled "Before everyone goes into fight mode the two of us were just having a simple spar the reason was after I would give him some information that you guys might find very interesting and useful".

At this Yugito choose to speak up "And just what is this information that would cause Bee to transform for a simple spar even when Raikage-sama forbade him from doing so?".

As Naruto turned to the sound of the voice his jaw dropped open the woman who spoke up was in his eyes the epitome of beauty. She had smooth looking silky blonde hair which was pulled into a ponytail which was wrapped with bandages in the middle, her eyes were silted blue just like a cat. She had on a black short sleeved shirt, her breasts were big and perfect on her curvy hourglass figure, over her shirt she had on a pale purple ANBU style armor, her arms were wrapped up to the fore arms with bandages and she wore a pale purple set of shinobi pant with standard shinobi sandals on her feet all in all Naruto thought she was hot.

Yugito seeing his expression wondered what he was looking at then it hit her he was _Checking_ her out, she blushed. But it ultimately led herself checking him out. he had his cloak and shirt blown off from the impact with the mountain so she could see his bare chest and see saw his full six pack, his well muscled chest seeing all his she couldn't help but blush the guy in front of her was hot.

The Raikage seemed oblivious to this however and growled "Well what information do you have for us?".

At this Naruto seemed to regain his composure but he still glanced at Yugito every few minutes. "I haven't formally introduced myself to you have I? My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the jinchuriki of the ………. _Kyūbi no Yōko_."

Everyone minus Bee was shocked here was the container of the strongest of the tailed beasts but it still brought up a question in there minds _"Why would the Yondaime Hokage's son the container of the Kyuubi come all the way out here just to past on information?"._

"I'm sure you're all probably wondering why I'm here or more specifically what information I have that would possibly make me come out all the way here to you? well I'll just get straight to it but before I do however…….." Naruto stalled a bit the he promptly plopped himself down and braced his back against Shiroi's cool scales, seeing this she shrunk herself down to a smaller size and slightly coiled herself around Naruto.

He signed contentedly before continuing, his words were directed to Bee "I told you in return for a spar that I would tell you the information that I have for you, however I have one more stipulation I want a date with the beautiful miss Nii over there is that okay?".

At this Yugito blushed and stuttered "Wha-What!!?". Before she could say anything however Samui smirked "Sure she accepts". Yugito turned to Samui slack jawed her mouth moving rapidly however not words were coming out of them.

Naruto smiled before speaking "Have any of you heard about a group of nuke nins who call themselves Akatsuki? They wear black cloaks with red clouds on them".

As no one was answering he opened his mouth to continue however the Raikage impatient as ever shouted out "Well get on with it already I don't see what a bunch of nuke nins have to do with my village".

One small sentence from Naruto quieted him along with the rest of team Samui, Shi and Darui who had began to bicker between themselves "They're hunting for all the tailed beasts".

At this he was met with shocked faces he continued "You might ask however how can they hunt for the when most of them are sealed like ours, according to the information that I've managed to acquire is that they have some sort of sealing method with which they rip the bijuu from their hosts…….. the end result is the hosts death".

The silence was eerie in the clearing as a gust of wind blow through the clearing that they were standing in. This time the Raikage spoke up but it wasn't in his normal exuberant and brash voice it was more subdued "Who are there members and more importantly why are they hunting the tailed beasts?".

"There members consists of all S-ranked criminals in the Bingo books I haven't found out all there identities as yet but I do know a few of them and no I have no clue as to what they want with our prisoners" he replied.

After staying silent for a couple of minutes the Raikage turned around and spoke up "Come to my office we'll talk more about this" he started to walk away when Naruto spoke up.

"I was also wondering if I could get someone to train me physically as well as in the use of _Raiton_ and _Ranton _the spar with Bee proved that I'm still somewhat weak physically and I haven't that much experience using _Raiton _and I've recently learned that I can use _Ranton."_

The Raikage grinned "Sure as payment for your information I'll train you and Darui will teach you how to use _Raiton_ and _Ranton"_ with that he walked away grinning.

As he looked at the Raikage walking away Naruto shivered as a cold feeling swept up his spine he knew that this training would be the most brutal training that he had ever went gone through.

Standing up and giving Shiroi a quick hug before she vanished back to her summoning land "_Well at least I have that date with Yugito to look forward to"_ he mused as he glanced at her, he caught her eye and they both blushed, the rest of the nins around them chuckled, it was going to be fun teasing the two of them.

* * *

**One Year Later**

**Kumogakure no Sato Unraikyō (Hidden Cloud Village Valley of Clouds and  
Lightning)**

The skies were clear and the white clouds passed through the tall mountain peaks like water. The wind was blowing calmly as well while various types of birds soared through the sky.

On a mountain peak in Unraikyo (Valley of Clouds and Lightning), two figures were standing a few feet from each other with their arms crossed. One was a 6'5 dark skinned man with a muscular build as well as white hair and beard. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo that says tetsu (iron) and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's also wore oval-shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector.

He also wears a white-colored one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure Jōnin, with a red rope tied around his waist, white hand-bands, black pants and sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He also carries seven swords on his back. He was Kirabi (Killer Bee), a shinobi of Kumogakure and the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox. The other was a 6'0 male who wasn't as well built like Kirabi but wasn't scrawny either. He had the build of a true athlete meaning that he had both speed and strength. He also had shoulder length wild blonde spiky  
hair that had long spiky bangs on the sides (Yondaime's hair style). He had a tan masculine face that was deprived of baby fat and his face was  
whiskerless.

He had deep blue slitted eyes and canines that jutted from his upper lip. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with black cargo pants that had pockets and a silver lining going down the sides and black ANBU styled shinobi sandals that stopped above his ankles and wore black fingerless gloves with metal plates on them. He also wore a Konoha styled silver-white Flak Jacket that contained pockets also and wore a short sleeveless white coat with dark blue waves licking the bottom as well as on the sleeves.

On the back of it was the kanji for Arashi no Kami (Storm God) and Kiiroi Akuhei (Yellow Hydra) in blue and under it was the picture of a eight headed serpent that seemed to be hissing at a nine tailed fox that was in a crouching position growling while wind, water, and lightning swirled around them.

Strapped to his back was an O-katana blade, the guard was rectangular and gold with an engraving of clouds circling around where the blade joined the guard, the handle of the sword was a beautiful work of at it was light green with a gold diamond shaped pattern running down the middle. It was the _Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi _the original form of the Kusanagi, he had taken to using it for his more serious battles.

On the side lines were three Kumo kunoich and a male who seemed to have a lollypop in his mouth. They were Yugito Nii, Omoi, Karui, and Samui. Kirabi looks at Naruto and couldn't help but smirk. Him and his brother E have been training Naruto for about a year and they were amazed in how strong he's gotten. Today was the day that He and E would test the boy's progress before he left.

When they found out how his village treated him they were shocked to say the least. Kumo treated him and Yugito Nii like they were guardians. To hate Naruto because of the fox's actions is stupid and E stated that if Konoha's villagers didn't change their opinion about him then he could  
always retire from said village and join Kumogakure and be a ninja for them.

Naruto accepted the proposition during his training with them. Naruto was no longer a hyperactive brat who seeks attention. He was now a calm, confident, and strong young man who no longer takes crap from anyone. He still had his pranking side but only used it as a last resort. Also him and Kyuubi had finally came to an agreement.

She, yes Kyuubi is a she, no longer thought about escaping or killing the brat. She also helped him in using her chakra and power to the fullest without suffering from the side effects. He could now use 8 tails worth of her chakra but the ninth tail was a last resort. The last time he went to the Nine Tailed state, he collapsed from he pressure of the chakra and it took him a month to heal. "Are you ready for this Kirabi-sensei?" Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles. Kirabi grinned and unfolded his arms, flexing them. "Eight O against Kyuu. A battle to surpass all battles yo" he said in a rapping tone while posing. "Shut up Kirabi! Your rapping is so annoying!" Yelled the Hachibi in Kirabi's mindscape.

Naruto chuckled at Kirabi's antics while Yugito and Karui's eyes twitched. Omoi says nothing while Samui cracks her neck and shoulders.

"Kami my back hurts. Oi Naruto hurry up and fight sensei. I want you to give me a massage." She calls out while said blonde blushes while Yugito and Karui glare at the bust blonde. " Samui! How can you think of massages right now? Naruto and sensei are about to fight." She growled but also wanted one but wouldn't blurt it out.

"Stay away from Naruto-kun Samui. He's mine." Yugito said narrowing her blue slitted eyes at her, it was true after the initial date they had they both realized that they had a lot in common and they really liked each other Omoi had teased them about it being love at first sight kind of thing. Samui just smirked. "Whatever you say kitty-chan." She replied getting a bigger glare from her.

Naruto's grin grew when Kirabi stayed in his pose. "This is gonna be fun." He said but then his face goes from happy to serious. Kirabi's face  
goes from joking to neutral. Naruto then rolls up his sleeve to reveal a seal and taps it. The seal glows blue for awhile and a puff of smoke appears. When it clears, Naruto is seen holding what seemed to be a zanbatou that seems to be made out of different blades that can separate (First Tsurugi from FFAD). Yugito's eyes widen as does Karui's. "Using it already huh? This should be interesting." Omoi said while Samui nods.

"Here I come." Naruto says and charges at Kirabi who gets into a wrestling stance. Once the blonde is a few feet from him he raises Tsurugi in  
the air and brings it down fast and hard while Kirabi raised his hands up into ablocking form and then an explosion of dust forms around them while the ground shook a little.

Karui stumbles a bit. "What the heck? I didn't know Naruto was that srong!" she says while Omoi grunts in agreement. When the dust clears, Krabi's seen in a crater stopping the blade with both palms trying to push it back. Naruto was adding pressure onto his sword but then smirks when a blade detaches from Tsurugi and lands into Naruto's left hand. It was Vandetta.

The hollow blade does not have an inner core as expected for a sword. Rather, it is essentially a thick sheet of metal folded in a V-shape when looked from above, the edge of the sword being the bottom point of the V, with its lower and one-third of its length is wrapped around a red double-hilt.

Naruto then swings Vendetta at the Kumo nin's side which causes Kirabi to leap over it while Naruto Twists his body and flings Kirabi off of the other blade. Kirabi spins in mid air and lands back on his feet, and sighs. "Damn had good rhyme just now but since your taking this seriously, prepare to get trashed my blonde Deshi." He replies and pulls out the first two swords rom his back.

Team Samui's and Yugito's eyes widen in shock "So he's getting serious eh? About time otouto?" Said a gruff voice. They turn to see a man  
similar to Kirabi standing on a boulder with his arms crossed. He is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, slicked-back white hair with a yellow tint, a few wrinkles, and a small moustache and beard.

He wore the Kage hat and robes without a shirt underneath which further displays his hulky physique. He has black shuriken tattooed on both shoulders. On each wrist he has gold bangle bracelets, which seems to have protrusions and has a gold belt on his waist with a lion's face engraved in the center. All of these aspects combined gives him the appearance of a professional wrestler. It was E, the Raikage. The three of the Naruto, Bee and E had come to see each other as brothers as the one year training Naruto had spent with them progressed, well Naruto seeing the two of them as two crazy older brothers with him being the sane younger brother.

"U-uncle? What're you doing here?" Yugito asked. Said man looked down at her and grinned. "To see my brother and deshi kill each other why?" he asks while she groans and mutters about crazy uncle's and baka deshis getting their asses kicked while E just laughed.

"Are you worried about your blonde fox getting hurt Yugi-chan?" He says teasing her while she blushes and glares at him. He shrugs it off and she crosses her arms and pouts. E laughs even harder while Samui, Omoi and Karui sweatdrop. "Wow. Now I see why Yugito-chan stays away from the tower." Samui says while cracking her neck again.

Meanwhile Naruto removes his cloak and it releases it while the wind carries it to Yugito and it lands on her shoulders. Naruto looks at her and grins. "Look after my cloak for me kitty-chan." He calls out making her blusheven more. "Don't call me that!" She yelled getting more sweat drops  
from Samui's team and a snicker from E.

"Behave yourself kitty cat and I'll give you some milk and a squeaky toy." He said as his grin grew larger. Yugito was sputtering and glowing red while Nibi was laughing her ass off in her mind. Yugito was bout to charge in and kill her boyfriend but Omoi and Karui were holding her back.

"I'm going to kill you Naruto!!" She yelled at him. Naruto went back to the fight and Kirabi with all seven swords out. He holds these blades in between the joints of his arms, left leg, stomach, the left side of his neck, and in his mouth. " Now you're gonna feel my hooks." Kirabi said. Naruto smirks and tosses his sword in the air it then separates into five different blades. They were Vigilante, Merciless & Avenger, Ascalon and Sidewinder.

Vigilante was the main blade that opens and closes to add more strength. Merciless & Avenger are twin swords with saw-tooth edges pointed forward and long black hilts and Ascalon and Sidewinder were two single edged blades with a gear-like mechanism between the hilt and the blade that allow them to fold up like a switchblade.

Each of the blades were placed on Naruto the same way like Kirabi's but holds Vigilante and Vandetta in his hands. "You should know sensei that  
eight always looses to nine." He says and Kirabi replies. "The fox may have speed, claws and teeth but the bull has hooves, horns, and strength!" He cried and somersaults into the air and turns into a living buzz saw, heading towards Naruto.

Naruto spins counter clock wise and the two spinning buzz saws clash and sparks fly everywhere as they move around the arena. Karui and Omoi's eyes were as big as saucers and their jaws were on the ground. Samui remained the same and Yugito's eyes were bulging from their sockets. E was grinning like a madman. 'If he can match Kirabi in kenjutsu then I can't wait to face him next.' He thought while the two human buzz saws kept going at it.

Naruto and Kirabi pause for a moment and the Kumo jinchuuriki catches two of his blades into his hands and uses them and the one in his mouth to do a sideways thrust at Naruto. The blonde's eyes widen and uses Vigilante, Vendetta, and Sidewinder which was in his mouth and when they clash Naruto goes flying and crashes to the ground loosing Vigilante, Vendetta, and Sidewinder who scattered across the ground.

Naruto shakes the cobwebs from his head and glares at Kirabi. He then places Vendetta and Avenger in his left and right hand and Ascalon in his mouth (Rorona Zoro's style) Naruto then adds lightning chakra into his swords and charges full speed at Kirabi who raised and eyebrow. "Raikou Oni Giri!" he cried.

Naruto crosses the two blades across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from the left and crashes into Kirabi and making dust erupt from the ground.

Samui's team covers their eyes as does Yugito. E just stands there smirking. They look up to see the dust clear and see Kirabi blocking Naruto's blades that were also covered in lightning. Kirabi smiles at wide eyed Naruto. "Fuck." He mutters. "I float like a butterfly and sting like a killer bee cause I'm the HACHIBI JINCHUURIKI!!" he cries out as he plunges six off his blades into Naruto who goes flying out of the crater, hits  
the ground hard and lays there motionless.

The others look in shock While E grunts. "Is it over?" Karui asks. Naruto who was on the ground staring at the sky grins. "No it's not." He says  
and dissolves into water, shocking everyone even Kirabi and E. "When did he" Kirabi says while the real Naruto appears behind him with a swirling ball of chakra in his right hand.

Before Kirabi could react, Naruto slammed the sphere into his back. "RASENGAN!!" He yelled as his technique sent Kirabi flying off the arena,  
into the air and crashing into another mountain range causing an explosion to occur and the valley to shake slightly.

Naruto then lets out a sigh of relief as a bead of sweat fell from his eyebrow. "_Man, that was a tough move I had to pull"_ he mused.

Substituting myself with awater clone and making it out of thin air is still tough for me to do." The Raikage claps as he walks towards Naruto with a huge grin on his face.

"That was one hell of a fight Naruto. To be able to pull that off in the middle of a fight. You've gotten far brat. Your old man would be proud of  
you and KIRABI GET UP HERE NOW!! STOP PLAYING AROUND YOU BAKA!!" He yelled at the rubble and Kirabi leaped out of it and appeared beside Naruto grinning and covered in dirt.

Naruto sighs. "Only you and E-sensei can get up after having a mountian collapse on you." He mumbled and got a laugh from the brothers. "So when do we fight gaki?" E asked as he cracked his knuckles. Naruto paled and suddenly vanished. He then appeared holding Yugito in his arms bridal style, First Tsurugi, and Murakumo on his back while his girlfriend held onto his cloak blushing like crazy.

"Ja ne E-sensei! Team Samui! Kirabi Sensei!" He said and moved like a blur in the valley "Eek! Naruto put me down!" Yugito yelled while kicking  
her feet into air and stretching his cheeks with her fingers. E saw this and had a shocked look on his face then got angry.

"You damn gaki get back here and face me like a man!!" He yelled as he chased after the young Namikaze. Kirabi was on the ground laughing his head off while his students just stared at the scene as their leader chased Naruto and Yugito around the valley.

Omoi pulls out two lollipops and hands them to samui and Karui who take them and start sucking on them. "Mmm. Strawberry" Karui said.

**Yugito's Apartment**

Yugito was snuggled into Naruto chest when they had come in they went straight to bed with Naruto only in his boxers and Yugito in her Purple panties and matching bra, they didn't make love however as Naruto was tired from his spar with Bee and Yugito had just come back from a mission and went straight to the valley to see the spar between Naruto and Bee.

As he sat there playing with Yugito's silky smooth blonde hair Naruto couldn't help but fell contented he had the most beautiful girl he could ever ask for as his girlfriend and they both loved and understood each other more than any other couple could ever have and they both were happy with each other, smiling softly he closed his eyes and fell in a calm deep sleep.

He struggled to open his eyes he felt as though he had just shut them, he had felt something nudge his face repeatedly and he knew he had to get up.

Opening his eyes the first thing he did was check the clock on the bedside and saw that it was around three in the morning and then he turned to look at the weight he felt on his left hand see as Yugito was curled up into his right side.

On his hand coiled around it was a snake he recognized as Nagi and he had a small scroll in his mouth, taking it from him he unraveled it and began to read his eyes widening with every short sentence that he read. Finishing it he turned back to Nagi "How long ago did this happen?".

The snake hissed "I just got word about it so it probably happened around four hours or five hours ago".

Naruto closed his eyes then looked back at the serpent around his hand "I can't thank you enough for the message we now might have a chance to save him, your help was really appreciated Nagi".

The small snake bowed his head once and disappeared. As the snake vanished Naruto turned towards Yugito's gorgeous figure sleeping on his right side and gently shook her awake, as she woke up she moved off of him and stretched and he moved off to sit at the end of the bed.

Yugito seeing this spoke up with a yawn "What's wrong Naru-kun". Naruto turned to her with a serious expression on his face "Akatsuki has begun to move".

Yugito eyes widened "What happened?!?". Naruto stood up and began to put on his clothes "They've captured Gaara".

At this Yugito's eyes widened Naruto had told her about how he had saved Gaara and they had become great friends she turned back to Naruto "We'll get a team together and we're going after them we'll show them what happens when they mess with our friends".

Turning to look at her Naruto saw the rage and the determination in her eye and agreed.

As they both were speeding up the mountain to the Raikage's office only one thought was running through Naruto's head "_I'll make them pay who ever took you Gaara I'll make them pay and I'll stop them from taking Yugito Akatsuki will pay…… they will face my wrath"_ his eyes were glowing as he sped up the tower along side Yugito. Akatsuki was about to get a rude awakening.

**Well people I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry first of all to all those people who've read this fic and have had to wait so long for a an update I was having computer problems along with having to study for my midterms (I absolutely loath Math) I have to take my English Regents today so I figured I'd get this chapter out before I left for school. Anyway thanks to Namikaze09 for his help with the sparring scene. And also his help with editing chapter two which I'm reposting thanks dude. **

* * *

**Ranton- Storm Release**

**Raiton- Lighting Release**

**Raiton no Yoroi- Lighting Release Armor.**

**Well I hope this chapter meets your expectations Please Review.**

**Well Ja Ne!!**


	4. Thunder Storm Pt 1

**The Thunder Storm**

**As stated before I own no part of Naruto of any other story references made in this fic.**

_Previously_

_As they both were speeding up the mountain to the Raikage's office only one thought was running through Naruto's head "__I'll make them pay who ever took you Gaara I'll make them pay and I'll stop them from taking Yugito Akatsuki will pay… they will face my wrath"__ his eyes were glowing as he sped up the tower alongside Yugito. Akatsuki was about to get a rude awakening_.

**Present Time**

A stared at the two shinobe in front of him for a moment before speaking "Are you both certain that Akatsuki has captured the Kazekage?" Naruto unconsciously tightened his grim on the scroll in his hand and spoke "Yes of that I am certain, we cannot allow them to extract Shukaku that would mean that they will be closer to whatever their goal is….. And most likely come after Nibi next".

At this Yugito visibly tensed. "That is something I cannot simply allow… I won't let them take away my friends and I most certainly will not allow them to take Yugito away from me" Naruto spoke up determinedly. Hearing the conviction is his voice and his words Yugito couldn't help but gently smiling and grasping his hands in hers and squeezing it in assurance which gained her a tender and soft smile from Naruto.

At the scene before him A couldn't help but smile he knew how much those two meant to each other making up his mind he turned to his secretary next to him and barked out "Call Samui's team in and also send for Darui and C" he turned to look at Naruto and Yugito.

"You both know that Konoha's ninja's will most likely be there as will are you sure you're ready to reveal yourself to them Naruto?" At this Naruto just nodded. "I am I know there is the possibility of fighting them but I have too much in Kumo to leave now" as he said this he glanced at Yugito and then continued " I have family now in Kumo and nothing is gonna tear me away from here".

As he finished Yugito reached over and took his hand in hers and squeezed in softly and then hugged him. "And we'll never let you go neither Naruto-kun….. We love you too much to let you go" she spoke softly to him. As he hugged Yugito back he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was the Raikage "That's right gaki you're family now and we stick together no matter what".

**Konoha Gates**

Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage of Konoha stood at the gates in front of two ninja squads "Both of your squads understand your mission is I correct?"

A resounding "HAI!" was her answer. "Hokage-sama we will retrieve Kazekage-sama with…the power of YOUTHHHHHHH!... Right Kakashi my eternal rival?". "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm you say something Gai?"

"Damn you and your hip and cool attitude Kakashi!" Gai shouted. Before his mini clone could inter the conversation Tsunade shouted "Enough your orders are you retrieve the Kazekage at all costs and to offer assistance to the ninja's of Suna wherever needed am I understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama" the two squads shouted out. With a with a cutting motion with her hand the two squads in front of her vanished heading towards Suna. As she signed a voice spoke out from the shadows of the gate "You know he should have been on this mission…. He would do anything for his friends".

At this Tsunade smiled sadly "Yeah well things don't always work out as we want them too ne?". The person in the shadows walked out to reveal the toad sannin Jiraiya who looked somber. He stood next to Tsunade as they both stared out at the horizon both smiling sadly as the both turned to walk back to the village there was a poof behind them.

As the turned around the smoke cleared to reveal a messenger toad with a scroll attached to its back. Walking quickly to the toad Jiraiya bent down and took the scroll from the toad and unraveled it and began reading as his eyes traveled the lines in the scroll his face grew more and more serious.

He turned to Tsunade as he finished reading. Seeing his face she spoke up "What's going on Jiraiya?" "One of my informants just sent me some disturbing information… late yesterday evening two squads of Kumo ninja's were seen heading in the direction of Suna but more disturbing is reportedly among them is the jinchuriki of the Nibi their intentions are currently unknown".

At this Tsunade's face grew grim "Jiraiya we don't know what their intentions are but their jinchuriki is among the ninja's sent out Gai's and Kakashi's team will not be able to face both them and Akatsuki at the same time I want you to be their back up and at with you their I will definitely know that someone else has their eyes on Danzo's little flunkie along with Kakashi and Yamato".

"Hai Hime your wish in my command with my abilities along with Gai, Kakashi and Yamato we should be able to handle both the Kumo ninjas and Akatsuki should it come to that". With that he turned and vanished in the direction of the two squads that had taken off earlier. After gazing at the spot he disappeared from Tsunade turned and headed back to her office.

**TimeSkip**

Jiraiya caught up with the two squads a couple of miles before the border between Suna and Konoha as he expected they were surprised to see him as they tree hopped he positioned himself next to Gai, Kakashi and Yamato and spoke "As you left I received some new information as such I was sent as your back up…. We'll stop at the clearing coming up so we can quickly discuss this and make preparations".

Both of the squads landed in the clearing and gathered around Jiraiya to listen to the info he had. Seeing everyone around him he began "As you left I've received word from one of my spies that two squads of Kumo ninja's were seen heading straight for Suna intentions unknown also one of them has been identified as the jinchuriki of the Nibi no Bakemono as such Tsunade-hime has seen fit to send me as your back up".

As this Sakura spoke up. She had changed a lot in the past three years and training under Tsunade. Her trademark pink hair had been cut short, and she now wore a shorter version of her outfit during her gennin days along with biker shorts. Even with all her changes however her mentality about Sasuke had changed only in the fact that she wasn't an outright fangirl anymore but other than that her thoughts on him had not changed at all. She however was still depressed about Naruto's death as were the entire rookie nine when they heard about it.

"Why would Kumo be sending ninja's towards Suna and their jinchuriki as one of them too?" at this Jiraiya frowned " At that I have no idea as to why but we must be prepared for anything no matter what it is now no more questions we're wasting time as it is let's get moving". With that they took off with all haste towards Suna picking up Temari along the way.

**Naruto and Co.**

Naruto along with C, Darui, Samui, Omoi, Karui and Yugito were speeding through the barren land that bordered Suna and River country heading towards the cave that his snake summons had informed him they were taking Gaara to. They were in a diamond formation with Naruto in front he had taken to wearing a white cloth mask that his the bottom half of his face but left his sparkling blue eyes and his untamable bright blonde locks free. C was on his right as he was the sensor of the group with Darui on his left for support, Omoi was bringing up the rear while Karui, Yugito and Samui were in the middle of the formation.

It was nearing the end of the second day as their squad was fast approaching the cave said to have held the Kazekage Gaara. Suddenly C shouted out "theirs two chakra signs in front of us one of the is the biggest I've ever seen since Bee, Yugito, Naruto and Raikage-sama". At this Naruto shouted out "Everyone prepare for battle I have a feeling I know who those two are".

As they appeared in front of the two chakra signatures it was as Naruto thought it was Itachi and Kisame both decked out in trademark Akatsuki cloaks of black with red clouds. "I knew it was the two of you he said as he stood in front of his squad.

"Hehe so what'd you think Itachi the blonde gaki remind you of someone?" Kisame spoke to his partner. At this Itachi spoke up in his usual monotone "Indeed who would've thought that Konoha's own self proclaimed future Hokage Uzumaki Naruto would fake his death and defect to Kumokagure?". At this jab Naruto spoke up "Well sometime's certain circumstances can force one to do certain things…. as I'm more than sure you know Itachi-san".

At this Itachi's eyes widened just a tiny bit and then spoke "I see". "Yugito you and the rest of the squad can handle Itachi I'll take on big blue and terrible over there". At this Yugito and the rest of the squad took off and charged Itachi forcing him away from Kisame. As they moved away Kisame grinned toothily at Naruto.

"Any reason you just sent your entire squad to take on Itachi-san and just stayed by yourself to take on me?" At this Naruto merely grinned it showing through his mask "Why yes I'm kinda curious as to how the terrible and so called devil sword Samehada stands up to my Buster blade".

Kisame merely raised an eyebrow at that "Buster Blade?" he asked curiously. Naruto grinned as he unsheated the straight sword from his back the blade itself seemed too narrow and small which the large hilt at the base proved. He stabbed the blade in the ground and pulled up his right arm sleeve revealing a tattoo of a snarling wolf he bit his thumb and smeared it with the blood.

There was a poof of smoke and five other swords popped out dropping point first into the ground. This increases Kisame's growing curiosity but what he saw next surprised him. Naruto had just attached all five to the one which made the sword bigger and it seemed to fill out as the hilt seemed to be perfect now as the blade was bigger now.

Naruto lifted the now completed Buster Blade on his shoulder and grinned at the surprised look on Kisame's face. His eyes seemed to crackle with lightning as he looked at Kisame he smirked "Let's get wild" he disappeared and suddenly appeared in midair above Kisame who barely had time to rise Samehada to block the strike as the Buster Blade came crashing down on him the power behind the strength caused him to use both his hand on Samahada to block the strike. Such power was behind the Blade it pushed Kisame into the ground causing a crater under Kisame. Locking eye's with Kisame as the two crossed blades Naruto grinned "Let the battle of the blades begin".

**Yugito and Co Vs Itachi**

"Let it seems that Naruto-kun is very confident in his abilities to have send his entire team to face me leaving him to face Kisame." Itachi spoke softly in his monotone voice. At this Yugito grinned slightly "He has a right to after all not many people can say they've fought the Yondaime Raikage full out to a draw can they?"

This tidbit caused Itachi eyes to widen "I see it would seen that he was indeed grown powerfull". "Enough of this bullshit" Karui shouted out as she charged Itachi followed by Omoi who blocked both their katana's with two of his kunai however they both began to cut through the kunai as both katana's began to crackle as lightning chakra was conducted through them.

They both jumped away from Itachi as kunai were hurled at them lightning fast at them which they began to block using their swords the only sounds throughout the clearing was the continuous clang clang of the kunai's and shuriken on the blades as they blocked them.

As they jumped away C leaped in front of Itachi zooming through handsigns before shouting out "HAAAAAAA Raigen Raikōchū" suddenly his entire body was covered in a lightning chakra creating a huge flash of light blinding Itachi before he cursed and muttered "kai".

"I'm impressed you actually managed to catch me in your genjutsu even if it was fleeting" he spoke. At this Samui grinned "C is the best genjutsu user in Kumo even if the only affected you slightly it served its purpose".

Hearing this Itachi turned around to the sight of the massive blue flame covered Nibi no Bakemono just in time to see a massive ball of flames heading towards him, too late to dodge it consumed him.

**Naruto Vs Kisame**

The entire area was covered in smoking craters and water was everywhere. Suddenly Naruto appeared in the middle cleaving Kisame in half revealing it to be a Mizu bunshin. Kisame appeared on a small hill just behind Naruo running through a set a hand seals before spewing out a massive amount of water from his mouth shouting "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha" covering the entire area with water making it into a mini lake leaving Kisame to ride the wave heading towards Naruto with Samahada outstretched.

"I think it's time we end this Kisame" Naruto shouted out " I don't know what it is but I get the feeling you're not fighting at your full level as such it's time I end this or you can step up". "hehe you got it in one gaki I can only fight at 30% of my power right now but I would have wished to have faced you at full strenghth I haven't had this much fun in a while".

"Very well it ends now." Naruto sheated the Buster Blade on his back. "I would have liked to end this on nothing more but sword techniques but I'm gonna save that for when we truly fight but for now as a testament to your power even at 30% I'll end this with one of my personal jutsu".

Running through hand seals he jumped up into the air his body began to crackle with lightning as he seemingly just floated in the air. "" as he began to shout his entire body starting from his feet began to be covered with blue lightning creating a massive shourd around him. Tucking in his arms to his side and putting his feet together he assumed as almost diving position. "**Thunder God Attack"** he whispered as he opens his eyes and turned upside down facing Kisame before diving straight towards him. His blue lightning shroud taking the form of a massive dragons head mouth open with its massive lightning fangs outstretched as he dive-bombed Kisame who hadn't move as he had become entranced by the attack.

**Well Guessss who's back? Yeah I'm here again. I'm gonna apologize to everyone including to every single one who reviewed for taking so long but shit happens people and I lost a computer and broke up with gf over the summer so yeah its been shitty. But I have a new laptop and I'm ready to get back into things. Oh can someone find the romaji for "Thunder God Attack" I tried but what I got didn't look right. **

**Thanks People and Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thunder Storm

Pt 2

**As usual I don't own anything Naruto or any other references to other stories that may come up in this fic.**

He was covered in lighting, he tucked his hands to his sides and placed his feet together and aimed himself headfirst at the shark like shinobe before him. **Raijin Kougeki **it was barely a whisper but it carried across the clearing like it was echoing in a massive cave, everything was silent and still for the barest of seconds before the descended upon Kisame in the form a massive thunder bolt.

Kisame barely had the time to raise Samehada to defend himself before the attack collided with him. The surrounding area was quiet before a massive explosion erupted shaking the entire area as a giant pillar of lightning reached up into the heavens illuminating the late afternoon sky.

**Yugito and Co.**

Heads all turned from the smoking corpse in the crater to the pillar of light that could be seen from miles around the before it suddenly faded away completely as though it was never there to begin with. "It seems Naruto had no intention of wasting time did he?… to use his **Raijin Kougeki **this early?". Omoi said as he stared in the direction that the light disappeared.

"Of coarse we have no time to waste. Why do you think we finished here so fast with me using the Nibi so early?….As for Naruto-kun using his **Raijin Kougeki** we both know it doesn't even compare to rest of the attacks in his arsenal… now lets go" Yugito said. With that they took off towards where they'd seen the light.

**Konoha's Team**

Pakkun was in the lead following the scent he had picked up from the cloth the Kazekage's brother had managed to get his hands upon after the kidnapping. Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Jiraiya were all sprinting after the little pug following it's directions when they all suddenly skidded to a halt as the earth trembled.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura shouted. Before anyone could answer they saw a massive pillar of light that was reaching up into the heavens slowly fading away as though it was never there in the first place.

"What in the world was that?" Neji suddenly blurted out shaking everyone out of their shock. Kakashi looked at Jiraiya who nodded before speaking up. "It would seem as though someone is having a very intense battle and I'd put my bets on it being the team of Kumo ninja's who were reported seen in the area". "The scent leads straight towards where that light originated from" Pakkun growled out. At this everyone tensed and straightened out. "Ok full speed ahead everyone… and prepare for battle" Kakashi said and with that they took off towards the area.

**Naruto's Attack Ground Zero**

It was a massive crater about two hundred meters across and fifty feet deep with smoke and dust billowing out of it. In the smoke their were two point of glowing light which were sparking every couple of seconds. The was a swishing sound as all the smoke was suddenly blown away by a strong wind clearing the crater reveling a figure standing over a body laying on the ground.

It was Naruto he had his right hand raised before he lowered it still staring at the body before him. His eyes were crackling with lighting as he looked at the body before him it was clearly not Kisames if the pale skin and gill less face was any indication the body was still clad in an Akatsuki cloak. Apart from the face the body was almost unrecognizable as the attack had completely caved in the persons chest and covered his body in an enormous amount of burn which were still smoking.

Yugito and the rest of the team appeared at the craters edge looking down. As they appeared Naruto seemingly just glanced at them over his shoulder before vanishing and appearing behind the group at the craters edge.

"I'm guessing that whoever you fought was also fake"? he questioned. "It was….. It seems as though they needed to stall us" Samui said. "All the more reason we have to hurry we have until tomorrow sundown to stop the sealing… release your weight seals we need to get there fast" Naruto replied.

At this everyone rolled up their right sleeves revealing a sealing tattoo in the form of a kanji for strength, they bite their fingers to draw blood before smearing it across the tattoo each saying a quick Kai as their entire form seemingly rippled for a moment. Nodding to each other they vanished heading towards their destination. As the disappeared the black and white plant like figure of Zetsu emerged from a nearby tree staring off into the distance. "This could be very troubling" he murmured.

**Extraction Cave**

The body of the fifth Kazekage Gaara was suspended in midair seemingly just floating there. He was surrounded by an eerie blue glow in the air while a red energy was being sucked out from his eyes and mouth in the giant statue with multiple eyes in from of him.

The massive statue held it's hands up in front of it shackled in chains in front of it. Standing on eight on its massive fingers were eight figures two of whom were solid while the others looked like some ghostly outline of human beings. They all had their eyes closed in concentration and their hands fixed in a particular hand seal until one of the images opened its eyes.

"It seems we have trouble coming our way and fast" the image of Akatsuki's spy Zetsu spoke up, just as Itachi's and Kisame's eyes snapped open. The ringed eyes of their leader opened "Who is it Zetsu?" he questioned. "A team of Kumo nins…..lead by the Nibi and Kyuubi jinchuurikis" he answered.

The silence echoed around the chamber until Kisame broke it. "The gakI has become strong he defeated my clone by himself with no help whatsoever….which is a feat in itself even though it was only at thirty percent….this could pose a threat to the sealing as we still have a day to go….."

"Which pair of you is closer to the sealing other than Sasori and Deidara?". At the figure with the green pupils spoke up in a gravelly voice "That would be us we're about an hour away from where we are Leader-sama".

"Then Kakuzu you and Hidan you both are Sasori's and Deidara's back-up start heading here now" their leader's ordered in his monotone voice. "I think you both can keep moving while still concentrating on the sealing now hurry". "Hai Leader-sama" the two voices barked out.

"Don't you think sending them here would be a bit of overkill Leader-sama?" a soft monotone voice spoke up. Just as the Leader was about to speak, Zetsu's voice spoke up again. "It would seem as though that won't be an issue there's a team of Leaf nins following the ninja's from Kumo in fact their at the battle site that Kumo just left". "Well Itachi it seems as though it won't be overkill after all". With that everything went quiet back in the sealing cave again.

**Konoha Team**

They were standing at the edge of the crater looking at the mangled body at the bottom clad in an Akatsuki cloak. "Well it seems pretty clear who they're after…..but that begs another question why in the world would Kumo go after Akatsuki?" Kakashi mused out loud.

Jiraiya who was crouched at the craters edge turned to the little pug next to him "Pakkun can you get a scent anywhere here?" he asked. After sniffing about for a minute the little dog spoke up "There's no scent anywhere in the crater other than that of the body in it, I can however pick of a bunch of different scents near the edge….hmmm one in particular seems familiar somehow".

"Just as I thought, this was done by a powerful raiton attack" Jiraiya spoke up soon after. "Why would you say that Jiraiya-sama? Sakura questioned. Jiraiya dusted off some of the dust and soil covering the craters edge revealing something that stunned them all. "Glass!" she exclaimed. Seeing this Neji quietly murmured "Byakugan" and scanned the entire crater eyes widening as he did so. "It would seem it is indeed a most powerful attack…the entire crater underneath the soil is completely...glass". Standing up Jiraiya seemed to have a far away look on his face as if he was in deep thought "Usually only natural lighting is able to do something like this, for a jutsu to be able to even graze the power and energy to do something of this magnitude the user has to be extremely powerful not to mention has to have the utmost control in using techniques like this, the only Ninja's in history to be able to do something though not quite on the same level as this were the First and Third Raikage and last I heard the Fourth was thought to be on the same level though it was not confirmed" he said slowly.

"It would seem as though those rumors would be true then if this is any indication but why would the Raikage himself go after the Akatsuki is makes no sense" Kakashi said. No one said anything as they were all focusing on the Sennin waiting for his answer, just as Kakashi was about to speak again Jiraiya began to speak. "There are currently two reasons why he would the first would be the container of the Nibi, Yugito Nii a Kumo jounin and the second would be the container of the Hachibi, Krabii his little brother I haven't heard anything about Kumo's containers being kidnapped unless they managed to keep it under wraps… but enough about this he have to head after them as fast as we possibly can we have to save the Kazekage".

With that he took off after the little pug who had started to follow the scent after the sennin had finished, as he was running Jiraiya couldn't help but think about one name "_Naruto…."_

**Team Naruto**

The all stood on a Tori gate over looking the entrance of the apparent hide out of the Akatsuki with Naruto glaring at it. "Ok Omoi, Darui and C you keep one of them busy, ill go after whoever has Gaara, when I have him Yugito you Samui and Karui will take him after from the area, Samui I want you to try to heal him as much as you can while Karui and Yugito stand guard under no circumstances is anyone allowed near him unless I give the say so" he barked out. He then spoke in a softer voice "No matter what happens we all walk away from this mission alive….is that understood?" a resounding "Hai" was his answer.

He dropping off the gate landing on the waters surface without a sound letting out a slow sign as his chakra began to whirl around him, slowly it began to seeming gather around his hand crackling with electricity, the wind began to build up being drawn towards his right hand, the water in the lake and the water molecules in the air began swirling around the same hand until it appeared as though Naruto's right hand was covered in a miniature storm in the form of a glove. Closing his eyes he clinched his hand forming a fist the storm covering his hand shifted forming a sharp pointed lance, suddenly with a slight flicker he vanished.

He reappeared in mid-air over the huge boulder barring the entrance to the cave, he seemingly floated for a few seconds before he began to free fall towards it, fist out stretched as his eyes opened. Streaking towards his target he screamed **Susano's Fist** and a thunderous crash shook the entire area and an explosion was heard as the area was covering in smoke and debries.

**Ok first things first i dunno whats the Japanese for Susanos Fist I hope someone can find it for me that would be much appreciated, I would also like some help with the up and coming fight scenes and I need a beta. I know the chapter is not much but it'll have to do for now. Read and review lemme know what you think.**


End file.
